


UNYKORN SPACE

by twilightfire



Category: NCIS
Genre: Bad Fic, Challenge Response, Character Death, Community: ncis_verse, Crack, Crack Pairing, Humor, Innuendo, Intentionally Bad, Other, Unicorns, Zombies, equal opportunity character bashing, horrid punctuation, horrid spelling, random author asides, stereotyping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-12
Updated: 2012-02-12
Packaged: 2017-10-31 00:25:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/337869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twilightfire/pseuds/twilightfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a unicorn outside. From SPACE!</p>
            </blockquote>





	UNYKORN SPACE

**Author's Note:**

> This makes my soul want to curl up and die. I feel so horrible for writing this. I feel like I accessed my inner twelve year old girl's evil twin. This was written for the Bad Fic challenge for [ncis_verse](http://www.community.livejournal.com/ncis_verse), and won First Place for **Best Bad Fic** and Second Place for **OMG, RLY? Did you just write that?!**

Abs ran in excitedly! “Guiz guiz thers a unykorn!”

“Where!?” Gibbs Tony Ziva & McGee (who is so kawaii!!!!1) runs aftr her. Vance crys ina corner cuz no1 luvs him.

“Ima name him horny cause ther’s a HORN.” Ziva sayd.

Evry1 gigled becuz evry1 nos unykorns cant get horny. Thats why theyre all extinct. Except this 1 cuz this 1s frum SPACE.

“It’s frum space” Gibbs sayd when noticing the brokn SPACE helmit on the unykorn.

Tony jumpd on the unykorn & falled of becuz hes not a virgin! Silly Tony.

Evry1 pointed & laughed @ Tony. Tony crys ina bush cuz no1 luvs him. 

The unykorn bits Ziva & Ziva gos ded becuz the thingy doznt like its name. 

“Ziva!” & McGee dyes becuz Ziva bits him becuz shes a ZOMBIE! Then she bits the unykorn & it bits bak.

Ziva dyes agin. McGee drols & the unykorn heels him cuz he is SOOOOO KAWAII!!!!1 N hes drunk nsted.

Ducky coms out and goes SQUEE cuz he luvs unykorns. He has a hol colextun @ hom. Palmr fants. 

Abs wants to pant it blak but it saz no becuz whit iz pretyr & only Gofs & Emoz wer blak. Cuz blak is bad! Whit is angl cullred. & unykorn cullred evn tho al the uthr unykorns r grene & icky & ded. Like Ziva.

Gibs fels ignord cuz evry1 he luvs is ded. Hed cry ina bush but thats Tonys bush. So he crys ina elvatur nsted. Ppl r angry cuz Gibbs is in it & they’re 2 lazy 2 take the stayrs.

Abs & McGee elop w/ the unykorn becuz it likes them bestest evn tho Abs wants 2 pant it n McGee is drunk (but KAWAAAAIIIIIIII!!!!!1). Ducky gos home & crys.

THEEE END


End file.
